Xiao's Big City Adventure
by Godrina-Drowning-in-Blood
Summary: Toan gets sick and who has to go get the cure? Xiao! But, it's in the one and only big apple! Will this little kitten brave the streets and find a cure? And what happens when Max and Monica show up?[Pairings: Toan-Xiao, Max-Monica]
1. Disclaimer

HI EVERYBODY! *gets pelted with random inanimate objects* Ow, okay...hello. This is my first Dark Cloud fic! *gets hit with an iron* OW! THAT'S IT! *takes out her katana* WHO THREW THAT?  
  
Uh...anyway, I don't own Dark Cloud blah blah blah. Don't sue. On with the fic and Read and Review people! I'll try to update weekly.  
  
Summary: Toan gets sick with a strange poison, and Xiao has to go get the only antidote! The problem is...it's in New York City! Will the kitten survive the streets and find it among millions of people? Read to find out! ^-^ 


	2. Toan has a fever!

Xiao's Big City Adventure, by Godrina-of-the-Shadows.  
  
See chapter one for the disclaimer.  
  
Music I listened to while writing this chapter: Floor Filler by A*Teens  
  
Additional Notes: All of the characters in this chapter DO exist in the game Dark Cloud. I did my homework! ^_^  
  
~*~  
  
~Toan's House, 6:30 AM~  
  
Xiao yawned and stretched. She jumped nimbly to the floor from her spot at the foot of Toan's bed. She loved to curl up against his warm body, especially in the winter. Her master was good to her.  
  
"Master, Master! Time to wake up!" She exclaimed as she shook him.  
  
"Nnnh..." He moaned, like always.  
  
Xiao smiled, and shook him again. "Wakey, wakey!" she teased. Just then, Ruby came up, bearing the morning's food for Xiao and Toan on a tray.  
  
"Good morning." She said, smiling sweetly.  
  
Toan didn't make any move to get up. "Ruby, Master's acting funny." Xiao stated.  
  
"Oh, he is, is he?" Ruby asked. She went over to Toan, and felt his cheek. He was panting and his face was flushed. "I don't think he's well," she remarked.  
  
Xiao nodded, and turned her gaze to her boots. "Is master going to die?" she asked.  
  
"I don't think so; he probably just has a fever."  
  
Just then, the downstairs door opened and closed. Goro had just come back from his morning training. "Ruby, what's for brekkist?" He asked.  
  
Xiao's reaction to this was not a pleasant one. She jumped up on the railing of the "balcony" where Toan's bed was, put her paws on her hips, and stiffened her upper lip. "How can you be thinking about something like that when master is sick!" she growled.  
  
"Geez, don't get grouchy about it," was the only reply that came from Goro.  
  
"He's sick, and you're worrying about some stupid food! Master's got a fever!"  
  
~7:41 AM~  
  
"He doesn't have any plain fever; he's got majiru poison in his body. There may be nothing we can do." Stated Ungaga.  
  
"Are you saying that master will die?" Xiao asked anxiously.  
  
A hushed silence fell over the room as everyone tried their best to avoid each other's gaze. Xiao's eyes welled up with tears. She stared at her boots and didn't restrain the water that began to flow from her eyes.  
  
"NO!" She shouted. "Master won't die! He can't!"  
  
Everyone avoided the eyes of the cat. Toan had taken her in, thinking she would make a good companion for his mother, but a mysterious person (I haven't gotten far enough in the game to find out his name) gave him a potion that turned her into a humanoid. Not completely human, allowing her to keep several of her cat features, like her ears and her fangs.  
  
"I might know of a cure, but it may be only a superstition." Goro remarked.  
  
Upon hearing this, Xiao jumped up on top of Goro's shoulders and pulled at his shirt. "There is a way to save master? Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Um, I didn't think of it right away," Goro strayed his gaze from her piercing golden eyes as he said this.  
  
~Matataki Village, 9:26 AM~  
  
Yeeeeeeesssssss....the Black Lotusssss. Came the mysterious voice of the ancient tree, Treant.  
  
"Please, Mr. Teant, can you tell me where to find it? Master is very ill because of this poison."  
  
It ussssed to grow deep in the fooooorest, but some strange men came and tooooook it awaaaaaay. Xiao hung her head. This was all no good.  
  
"Where did the strange men go?" she asked anxiously.  
  
I do not knooooow. Ask the villagerssss.  
  
~9:55 PM~  
  
The mayor laid a bunch of maps out on the table. "They came from a place that I have never heard of," he said.  
  
"Mayor, sir, what village?" (Polite, isn't she?)  
  
"Ah, now, what did they call it? Oh yes, New York."  
  
"Why is it called NEW York? Did something happen to the Old York?" The kitten asked.  
  
"I don't know. They didn't tell me. But according to my calculations, it is right about here." He pointed to a skinny island beside a very large mass of land.  
  
Xiao observed the map and blinked twice at it. She didn't understand why there were so many lines or what it was a picture of. Toan had a magical one similar to it that the fairy king gave him, but this one was much bigger and looked more confusing. She didn't want to trouble the mayor, so she just smiled and nodded. After the mayor told her which way to go, she gathered some food, and headed off in the direction he had indicated.  
  
"Don't worry, master! I'm going to get that cure and save you!"  
  
~*~  
  
So there's the first chapter! Now please click that little button in the corner that says "Go" and type a review please! It doesn't have to be good, just a review. This is my first Dark Cloud fic, though, so please tell me what you think! 


	3. Xiao Arrives in NYC

Xiao's Big City Adventure-Chapter 2  
  
Musical Inspiration: Viva Rock from Naruto.  
  
Additional Notes: See chapter 1 for the disclaimer, I don't feel like doing a new one every chapter. And remember you can't have a court case if the courtroom is in flames. Oh yeah, and thank you Hotaru for the songs you sent me! ^_^ On the other hand, Xiao's thoughts aren't very good sentences and sometimes don't make a lot of sense on purpose, she doesn't have a very wide vocabulary, and doesn't talk very well. You may see this in the way she talks and what she thinks later in the story. On the other hand, DIE EVIL WRITER'S BLOCK! IT'S TAKING ME HOURS TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER, AND IT'S A SHORT ONE! On the other hand, oh wait, here is no other hand! -^_^-  
  
~*~  
  
~1:55 PM, Downtown Manhattan, New York City~  
  
Xiao stared up. She had never seen so many buildings. And they were all so tall. She was surrounded by people also walking on the sidewalk. 'There's so many people here, one of them must know where to find a black lotus.' She thought to herself. She busied herself walking the streets and admiring the flashing lights, signs, and all the machines moving about in between the buildings. One thing that almost completely mesmerized her was the scrolling stock ticker on one corner. She stopped and sat down to watch it, putting her feet in a storm drain, making ripples surround her feet.  
  
She was in for a rude awakening, as a man stood beside her and held out his hand over her head with his thumb up. Xiao ignored him, and continued to watch the signs. A big yellow taxicab pulled up right beside the curb, only inches away from her boots. Water splashed in her face, startled, she jumped to her feet. The driver of the taxi was also startled. He wasn't expecting a girl to just jump up next to his car. Xiao apologized as politely as she could to the driver, who was still rather shaken.  
  
Xiao stepped back onto the sidewalk, and rejoined the flow of the people. She was so busy looking at the tall buildings and the lights that she did not watch where she was going. Before she knew it, Xiao was lost. She scanned the area desperately in search of something she could recognize. Her search proved to be in vain. Sighing, she decided to search from high above the many people. There was no way she could climb up the steep sides of the building, so she decided to go inside the building to find a way up from the inside.  
  
The door to get into the building was rather confusing. She tried pulling on it, but it would not open. So, she decided to push. The instant she gave the door a light push, it began to move. 'Finally,' she thought to herself. 'It's about time something here works normal'. She stepped inside, but the door did not close behind her, instead it continued to move, it swung all the way around, and hit her in the back. Taken by surprise, Xiao yelped and whirled around, baring her fangs at nothing but the door, which had stopped after hitting her in the back. Xiao stood there, staring at the strange door for some time, but nothing happened.  
  
After realizing the fact that the mysterious door wasn't going to move on her and hit her again, Xiao glanced around her surroundings. There were shelves everywhere, and items were piled high on each. A paper label hung off of several of the shelves, sporting characters that Xiao could not read. The whole area was brightly lit, and brightly colored boxes with more of the strange symbols on them could be seen on the left and right. Everything appeared quite cluttered, but somehow everything was organized and lined up in rows that Xiao could walk down, allowing her to view everything. (If you still do not know what I am trying to describe, it's a store. Probably a store like Wal-Mart (I DON'T OWN) or BJ's (I don't own this either!) because it carries food, sporting goods, clothes, books, drugs, etc.) After wandering up and down several isles, something caught Xiao's attention as nothing else could.  
  
~*~  
  
DUN! DUN! DUUUUUUUN! What is Xiao so interested in? What is up with the revolving door? Xiao needs a map! Why DO I HAVE SUCH A KILLER WRITER'S BLOCK? Find out next chapter!  
  
Uh...maybe.  
  
Wow! I can't believe I already have four reviews! Wow, you guys are so great! *Hands out Toan plushies for all the reviewers*  
  
Hey everybody, I need HELP! How should Max from the second Dark Cloud show up?  
  
1. As a janitor?  
  
2. A pedestrian?  
  
3. A tourist?  
  
Or something else?  
  
Gomen nansai (I'm very sorry) for the short chapter and thank you all for your reviews! I will try to update as soon as possible! 


End file.
